


Unexpected Confessions?

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 52





	Unexpected Confessions?

Love was in the air on the streets of Galar, it was the day of devotion or Valentine’s day. Victor rushed to finish his work for the day and hurried with a note in hand to give to his beloved, the one who he lost his heart to...Hop! “Today, I will confess to him...I’m going to do it!” He practiced all night long in front of a picture of Hop and felt he was ready. He ran towards his best friend’s house, with Butterfrees fluttering around madly in his stomach. Just as he reached the door to knock, it suddenly clicked opened,

“Oh, Vic! I was just about to see you!” Standing on the door frame was the boy he had a crush on; Hop.

“H...H...HOP!!” The brunette step backed in shock as his heart began to pound straight into his ears, “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I live here?” The dark purple haired boy smiled wide, at his best friend,

“R..Right, so Hop,” Victor took a deep breath, “you know what today is right?”

“Yeah, it’s Valentine’s day! I bet you get a lot of confessions, don’t you?” Victor shook his head and blushed slightly,

“No, not really,” he held the letter behind his back and contemplated giving it to him, Hop then crossed his arms and raised

“Huh that’s weird, I’d thought you get some, you know, since you’re cute and all.” Victor nodded then snapped his head up,

“Wait what did you say?” Victor’s heart suddenly skipped a beat as those words entered his ears.

“Yeah, you’re cute! I kind of admired you for a while Vic, and I wanted to give you this!” Hop handed him a pink Pokeball, “I’m sorry it took a while to give this to you.” Victor popped open the Pokeball and out came a shiny Applin.

“Hop, you got this for me? Wait, does this mean…” Victor looked up at Hop who was blushing and grinning like crazy.

“I like you, Victor, I always have! So will you accept this?” Victor’s heart could’ve exploded at that statement. Hop, the person who he had a crush on has confessed to him…

“Hop, I don’t know what else to say except…” Victor blushed and quickly gave him the letter and ran off.

“Victor?” Hop watched as his friend ran off in a hurry. He opened the letter and saw the words. “I like you Hop.” written on them, Hop smiled wide and hugged it tightly, “I love you too Victor!”


End file.
